Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention based on its one-piece flexible paneled composition, relates to a simple, portable, yet static, non-defacing shade apparatus for an evaporative cooler.
This invention requires no tools or equipment for installation and therefore is not of a permanently attached nature.
This invention due to its increased cooling effects on the cooler unit""s enclosure will decrease the rate of evaporation of the water contained therein.
This invention will increase the decrease in temperature of the air discharged from an evaporative cooler. With the use of a thermostat or manually, this invention will assist in the decreased use of electrical energy when attainment of lower dwelling temperatures is reached.
2. Description of Prior Art
In our research we found there to be patents of similar function and yet with very different features of this invention as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,082, 4,498,912, 4,610,292, 4,732,012, 4,745,769, 4,768,350, and 6,161,362.
Material for use within the outer cover is based on U.S. Pat No. 5,889,069 or a similar product known for its heat resistant properties. This heat resistant material will be placed inside a pocket of the outer covering material and sealed at one end with a type material such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,289,136 and 3,353,663 for easy replacement of said heat resistant material if ever needed.
Previous shading apparatuses all require mechanical attachment and defacement of the evaporative cooler housing and or dwelling, as some are attached permanently to not only the top of the cooler unit but to the sides as well. Use of U.S. Pat No. 6,014,794 or similar type hooking device allows attachment without marring or defacing the cooling unit or dwelling while at the same time securing the shade apparatus to the unit. It also provides a means of installation requiring no tools and enhances the simplicity and portability of the shade apparatus.
This invention overcomes the prior art problems by providing a simple one-piece, lightweight, collapsible, portable, and especially non-defacing seasonal cooler shading apparatus that requires no tools for installation.
This invention also allows for maximum airflow below the shade and directly over the top of the cooling unit thereby increasing the insulative and cooling effects of this present invention over prior art forms.
The object of this present invention is:
To provide a one piece, simple, easy to install and maintain, seasonal insulating shade apparatus for an evaporative or xe2x80x9cswampxe2x80x9d cooler that requires no tools for installation, is very lightweight, collapsible and portable.
To provide an insulating shade apparatus that does not mar the cooling unit or a dwelling in any way.
To provide an insulating shade apparatus that allows for maximum airflow over the top as well as the sides of the evaporative cooling unit.
To provide an insulating shade apparatus for shading an evaporative or xe2x80x9cswampxe2x80x9d cooler that is in use during the summer months.
To provide an insulating shade apparatus that keeps the ambient air temperature in the cooling unit lower, which in turn means a decrease in the rate of evaporation of water in the cooling unit.
To provide an insulating shade apparatus that increases the cooling efficiency of the cooler unit by keeping the external housing of the unit, cooler, thus decreasing the interior ambient air and thereby providing an additional decrease in the temperature of the air being discharged by the cooler unit.
To provide an insulating shade apparatus that will assist in the decrease of water consumption and the conservation of electrical energy after placement on the cooler unit.
To provide an insulating shade apparatus that can be manufactured for commercial as well as residential and window evaporative cooling units of all sizes. Variations of this insulating shade apparatus can be manufactured using cloth, harnesses or plastic injected outer covering to support the inner insulating material.